


Random MLP Ships and Writings (plus one crossover)

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: Just random ships and writings Of MLP and one crossover here with 2 sonic Casts. The first one is very old so sorry if it's not as good as the rest guys.
Relationships: Capper Dapperpaws/Rarity, Discolight, Discord/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Garble/Rainbow Dash, Rarity/Rover, Steven Magnet/Rarity, Storm Creature/Fluttershy, Twicord - Relationship, Twilight Sparkle/Spike (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day as the two classy ladies sat at the table drinking coffee. It wouldn't have been strange if they hadn't been from separate worlds.  
"So, when IS that princess of yours gonna send us home?"  
"Patience, Darling. I'm sure Twilight and that foxy friend of yours will find a solution soon enough." She lifted the cup to her lips before taking a sip. "Besides, the poor dears have been working so hard."  
"I wont argue with that one, Honey."  
They continued talking on about a few things. Mostly gems and jewelry and such. A few clouds overhead passed making shadows across the ground as the cool breeze pushed them along.  
....Except for one.  
This cloud was a dark grey while all the others were white. And it was being pushed along by a blue Pegasus.  
"This is gonna be so funny. Hahaha. Oh, I can't wait ta see her face."  
"Everybody knows that magic is just a cosmic force that's powered by robotic overlords. So really dumping water on her will shortcircut their robotic mainframe and save her!," Shouted the mammal on her back, "So yeah. She'll thank us later."  
She looked at her."......Um....ok. Either way it's gonna be one awesome prank."  
She continued to scan the ground for any signs of her pony-to-be-pranked. After a few more moments, she finally spotted her down below. Smiling, she pushed the cloud until it was directly over her and stopped.  
"This it it."  
"Absolutely. Now the cosmic robots won't control her mind anymore."  
"Yeah, sure. You might want to hold on," she said as she flew above the cloud., "Cloud bucking can be a pretty rough job."  
"Huh-WWAAA!"  
She tightly gripped onto the mare as she began to buck the cloud. Sending water down below.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
'Would you like some more tea, Dear?"  
The bat waved a hand. "Nah. Coffee is more my sped.....Hey! Wait a minute. Why are you getting all the shade?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Noticing she was sitting in the shade, she looked up curiously.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
She screamed as water drenched her perfect mane and coat. The bat stared on shocked.  
Laughing burst from the sky as a certain blue Pegasus hovered down with a mammal on her back. She jumped off once close enough. They both looked at them.  
"Sticks?"  
"Hiya."  
"What are you doing?"  
"We were saving you guys from the cosmic robots that were using magic to control your minds.'  
"RAINBOW DASH!!" They all looked at the FURIOUS unicorn. "You ruined my new mane-icure!"  
"Oh, lighten up, Rare. It was just a prank."  
"Yes. A prank that you both are gonna pay for!"  
In a flash of blue, both of them found themselves unable to move.  
"Hey! What's going on?!"  
"Maybe after this, you'll think twice before you prank someone!" She huffed before getting up to trot away. The two pranksters being dragged behind her.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! HELP!!"  
Rouge watched them go.  
"......Hmm. This might be interesting."  
-About 1 Hour Later At Carasel Boutique-  
"Just tighten this....There! All done."  
Both pranksters were now dolled up in fancy outfits and to be honest....didn't look half bad.  
"C-Can't move."  
She only smiled.  
"You have to learn one thing, Darling......My make over is OFF limits to pranks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twicord/Discolight

Silent.  
That was the way she liked it.  
After a long week of dealing with problems, it was nice just relaxing with a good book.  
She groaned just thinking about the last couple days.  
First she had a talk with the school fillies about the importance of friendship, then a MAJOR Spring clean up of her castle. Polishing every inch of the inside and out. Over seeing that year's Winter Wrap Up. A family dinner, and agreeing to watch her niece for a bit. Two friendship problems, a sleep over, and FINALLY a diplomatic meeting in Canterlot with Princess Celestia and Luna.  
It seemed she could finally relax without being interrupted as Spike agreed to help Rarity and Fluttershy with a pet fashion line, Rainbow was doing Wonderbolt training, and Pinkie was helping A.J. plain Big Mac's birthday. And she wasn't expecting any visitors.  
Yes. It was a quiet night.  
Too bad she didn't suspect a chaotic interruption.  
"Why....Hello there my dear little Starbutt! How are you tonight?"  
She groaned before face-hooving herself.  
Of course. Of course! He would show up after a long week of stressful events and planning.  
"What do you want, Discord?" She turned around and came face to face with the smiling chesire grin of the chaotic being.  
The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony himself was floating leisurely above her. He twisted around much like a serpent until he was in the position that resembled somepony laying on their stomach.....except he was in the air.  
The mismatched creature smiled wider. "I got bored and seeing as everypony else is busy at the moment except you, I figured.....Why not drop by and see how....glad you'd be to see a friend?"  
".......*sigh* It's nice to see you too, Discord. But, did you really have to show up now. I wasn't prepared for any visits right now."  
"Well......you might as well get used to this sort of thing. Considering both of us suffer from immortal-itise. Or did you forget about your meeting with the ambassador?"  
"........How could you have possibly known about that?!"  
How could he, indeed. Yesterday's diplomatic meeting......hadn't been the worst. But it most certainly wasn't the best.  
It turns out a King from a kingdom from the lands up north had come all the way to the land of Equestria to discuss a possible trading partnership or alliance. They settled on an alliance, but then the suggestion of a marriage between his son and one of the princesses to unite their kingdoms came up. It turned out that where he was from, it was quite common to seal important deals with a marriage.  
Both Princess Celestia and Luna could use the argument of being too old and explained that they had already been married at least four times each, and since Cadence was already married.....She had to very politely and forcefully turn down his.....nine suggestions to her. But, on his tenth try, she nearly made an outburst.  
"But, you will probably never know what marriage would be like anyway. Why not experience it ounce before your immortality and stubbornness makes you into an old maid mare?"  
She wanted to scream, 'What the hay is wrong with you?! I am perfectly capable of finding a colt friend by myself!! In MY own time!!'  
Celestia had placed a wing around her and sternly told him it was rude to force others into something and that no meant no.  
And that was that.  
He waved his lion paw. "I'm the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Time is no problem for me."  
"......*sigh* What's even the point of this talk?"  
"To let you know that you're not the only immortal to be faced with the problem of a spouse."  
She raised an eyebrow at this."......YOU have been pressured by a king to marry his son?"  
"No. What I meant was that we all have different versions of that problem. With a spouse and immortality."  
".......I don't follow you."  
"Take Sun and Moonbutt for example. They've already been married.....Oh, I don't know....three or four times each and have stopped because of their age and they can't take it anymore. And your niece is going to have to learn to learn to live without Shining Armor one day like Cadence.......We all have that problem, Twilight. Even if it's different versions of it."  
"........And you?"  
"Me? Well.......I had one crush when I was really young.....but it didn't last long. But, I am currently infatuated with another mare."  
"........" She stood up to place a hoof on his shoulder. "Discord......I'm sorry to tell you this.....but Fluttershy is already with somepony else."  
"....." He stared at her.".......Pffft. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gasp* Hahahaha!!''  
She was quite taken aback from his sudden outburst.  
"My dear.....I'm afraid you have the wrong mare."  
".....But.....I thought..."  
"Fluttershy would be anyone's first guess....but she will never be more than a dear friend to me. But, I am going to keep a VERY close eye on that Iron Will fellow she's with."  
"......Then who? Pinkie Pie?"  
"Goodness. No. That mare is too hyper. Even for me."  
"......Trixie?," she asked trying to think of any mares that could be that close to him.  
"Friend zone."  
"Rarity?"  
"Already with Fancy Overalls."  
"You mean Fancy Pants."  
"Yes. Him."  
"......Rainbow?"  
Already with Soarin, and A.J. isn't interested in a relationship. And as I've stated before, Tia and Moony are done with any hubbies."  
"Then that doesn't leave anyone left."  
He put both hands under his chin and gave her a half lidded look. "Really, Ms. Sparkle? Everyone?"  
"Well, of course. It's non of our friends or the Princesses-"  
"Who said it wasn't a princess?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"But, you said-"  
"I know what I said. I said I wasn't interested in the sisters, and obviously your niece and Cadence aren't an option. Too young and already married."  
"Then who could you possibly.....be...talking....about?"  
She slowly met his gaze....and he smiled wider if that was even possible. She raised a hoof to point at herself.  
"Me?"  
"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulation!! You won the 'I take too long to realize things' award!"  
She decided to ignore his obnoxious shout. "Why?"  
"You challenge me. Surprise me. You have magical abilities that rival the other princesses and even Star Swirl himself. You surprise me everytime I try to be......playful."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You even saved my life ounce. Despite the awful things I did. Fluttershy is my friend, but even she would've never gave up all that magic just to save me or her friends. She would've most likely ran and went into hiding to save the Princesses' magic."  
".......And what makes you think I would even consider being with you? Not that I'm trying to be rude."  
"Oh, come now. You can't tell me that you aren't even the bit curious about me. A chaotic being that's lived for centuries and the only surviving member of my kind. Not to mention all those lessons you would've never learnt without me."  
"......."  
She hated to admit it, but he did have a point. She had thought about those things a couple of times, but never really thought he'd actually tell her.  
"Besides....having a spouse that would keep me entertained, be my friend, and most of all......would be with me to the end of time. Literally.....That's a lucky find immortals rarely run into."  
".......Discord.....I..."  
"One chance."  
"What?"  
"One chance. That's all I ask for. If it doesn't work out, no harm done. We'll still be friends and I'll never bother you with it again."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves Day. Seems like a decent time. Plus, it might keep Blue Blood and the rest of those young nobles away."  
"Uh.....Don't remind me."  
"Then it's a date, I presume."  
".......Ok. A date. It beats being stuck without anything to do. And who knows? It could be interesting."  
"Oh, good. I'm going to fly all over Canterlot and Ponyville and shout that you'll be dating an old goat more than twice your age tomorrow before retiring tonight. That way, everypony knows you'll be busy tomorrow. Chao." With a snap of his eagle claw, he vanished.  
"Wait! WHAT!?"  
But he was already gone.  
"DISCORD!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Discolight/Twicord one

-This is a sequal to my other Twicord fic-

Shuffling and other noises filled the air as her friend leaned her head closer to peer at the outfit she was currently perfecting around her. Making sure the ruffles fluffed out just right and the curls of her man weren't crooked in any way.  
"You've been awfully quiet, Darling." Her friend flinched. "Is something bothering you?"  
There was a short pause before she sighed and turned her head to peer at the white unicorn in glasses.  
"I guess I'm just having pre-date jitters. That's all."  
Yesterday had seemed like a blur and she almost chalked it up to being a dream. Keyword being almost. If it wasn't for Fluttershy dropping by with a cute Hearts and Hooves Day card(she always gave one to her friends and family) and wishing her luck on her date with Discord. Of course she was prepared and read One Hundred and Two Tips For Interspecies Dating Cadence had leant her. Unfortunately, it didn't cover draconequues. So she went to Plan B! Who was the most expert in dating and relationships in close range?  
"I don't entirely blame you, Twilight. This is Discord we're talking about....Lift your wing please."  
She did as she asked silently. Rarity may have not seemed like the best choice in relationship advice, but she had enough experience with failed dates and crushes to know what to look out for. And to help her get ready.  
"I honestly didn't know you still had this. I haven't seen it since Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding."  
She looked down at the old bridesmare dress Rarity had dug out. She didn't have time to put together a whole outfit for her, but luckily she had an older dress. All that was needed was some wing room.  
"I was thinking about donating some of my old fashions to the local performing group, but it seems it was a good thing I held onto this one."  
"Mmm hmm. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. It's just Discord after all."  
The unicorn stopped what she was doing and looked at the alicorn princess with a raised brow. "You sound so unsure about this."  
"Well, of course!" She whirled around to face her. "This is Discord! Who knows what'll happen?"  
".....He did say if it didn't work he would like to remain friends. Did he not?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"AND you two are on good terms, right?"  
"Yes, but that's not-"  
"AND you gave him your word you would go with him. Did you not?"  
"YES! But that's-"  
"Then you should have no problem with it."  
"Rarity!," the purple alicorn shouted making Rarity look up from her sewing. She let out a breath, "You're right. And as the Princess of Friendship I shouldn't let something like a date get in the way of our friendship. But that's not why I'm...….having doubts."  
Rarity took her time finishing the last of the stitching before calmly looking at her and asking, "What ever do you mean? I'm sure he'll behave himself. Half way at least."  
"I.....don't exactly have good dating experience."  
Rarity turned to trot over behind a curtain of sorts but still listened. "Whatever do you mean? You went on one with that-oh, what's his name- Flash Centry!"  
Twilight sighed and sat down. "He was nice, and a real gentlecolt, but he wasn't the same outgoing, spunky guy I met in the place they call 'highschool'."  
The curtain was drawn back and Rarity proudly trotted out wearing an elegant dress that very nicely showed off her natural beauty and well done hair. She noticed her friend's stare and posed.  
"You like it? I've been saving it for a rainy day."  
"You look beautiful, Rarity. I'm taking it you have a lucky date," Twilight teased lightly, "Who's the lucky stallion this time?"  
Rarity giggled. "Capper. He's meeting me later at Sugarcube Corner. But, on the topic of lucky dates- Do give Discord a fair chance." She reached out a hoof to place on her shoulder. "Trust me when I say I know from experience. Sometimes it's better to chance it with a friend then to fall for fancy fake-ness. Besides. It's Hearts and Hooves Day. Nopony deserves to be alone."  
She slowly smiled. "Thanks, Rarity. I should give him the benefit of the doubt."  
She nodded her head. "That's good to hear. Now, I suggest we both go before our dates come looking for us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time she left Rarity and went back to the giant castle, she realized not much time had passed as she had thought. Only maybe two hours at most. That just left more time to let her mind wonder about all the crazy things that could happen. This WAS Discord after all.  
So, she did what she normally did when stressed. She read.  
She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been(trying to) reading the same two pages, but it felt like an eternity. Especially with her past of awkward non romantic experiences and having basically zero confidence in that area. Perhaps if she pretended that this was just a fun platonic get together with a guy friend? Yeah! That's it! Just look at this as one of those girl buddy guy buddy hangouts. She had those with spike all the time. Heck! It just might be more fun with Discord's crazy antics.  
She released a sigh of relief at her idea and was finally able to turn the page-  
"EEEKKK!!!"  
The book was dropped to the ground with a thud. She scurried back against the couch at the sight of a giant red and yellow eye staring at her from the page.  
"Discord!"  
A deep chuckle filled the air before the familiar flash of light lit up in front of her. A moment later, she was staring up at the smiling creature.  
"I was wondering when you would turn to me. I was waiting for almost an hour you know. It's very rude to ignore your date."  
She face hooved. "I didn't know you would-! *sigh* Nevermind. You're here. Let's go and do whatever you planned."  
He hummed. "Straight to the point I see. But, I may have to change my original plans.  
She tilted her head confused. "Why?" He pointed his lion paw at her outfit. "My dress?"  
"If I had known you would dress up like this just for out date, I would've planned something much better suiting."  
"What? You don't have to-"  
"Nonsense," he cut her off, "A pretty dress like this doesn't deserve to be wasted. If anything, it'll make things much more fun."  
"Fun? Fun how?"  
He smiled. "You'll see soon enough."  
He raised his eagle claw to snap again. A bright flash of white light filled the room making her squeeze her eyes shut. The sudden shift in environment gave her an uneasy feeling as she was forced on her hooves once again. She opened her magenta eyes, but had to blink a few times to actually take in her new surroundings.  
"Discord, where are we?"  
Giant buildings loomed overhead as the sun had just began to set. Yeesh! She spent more time getting ready at Rarity's then she thought. It couldn't be Canterlot. Canterlot had a more.....fancy atmosphere to it.  
"Manehatton. I knew the young nobles of Canterlot had driven you up a wall, and they don't need to be encouraged by seeing you all dolled up for today."  
She finally looked at him and blinked. The orange tux from the last gala was back. He noticed her stare and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Is the tophat too much?"  
"Wha- Uh! No no. You look really good in orange."  
He lit up an her compliment. "Why thank you, my dear. And might I say-" He suddenly shot down and grabbed one of her hooves. "-YOU look lovely tonight.~"  
Her face flushed a deep purple at his compliment. Discord chuckled at her reaction before nodding towards the building in front of them.  
"Shall we?"  
She only nodded and he extended a limb. "Well, Princesses first.~"  
What looked like a simple house in the middle of a city had turned out to be some kind of restaurant. A few couples were seated here and there making googoo eyes at each other or talking. It seemed that this café was cottage themed? It certainly wasn't over the top.  
"Hi there!"  
Twilight jumped from the new voice. A slightly smaller pony stared at them in a waitress outfit. She smiled a mouth full of braces at them.   
"Welcome to Cozy Critters! How can I help you today?"  
"Just the regular and table for me, Bubbles. You might want to take her order though," Discord piped up before she could.  
She nodded and turned around. "Follow me please."  
They were lead to a small table near the back and sat down. Twilight thanked her and took the menu in an aura of purple magic. It showed plenty of options, but she didn't feel like anything fancy though so-  
"I think I'll just have the hayburger and-" She looked up and froze at what she saw. "-some water. Discord. Are you eating a table?"  
The draconequues smiled down at her with his mouth full. A small coffee table was in his hands. Neither noticed the waitress walk away. He gulped before answering.  
"Why yes. How very observant of you. This is my usual after all."  
"Why?"  
"Twilight, the better question is why not. You are talking to THE embodiment of Chaos."  
He had a point.  
She shook her head but smiled. "I guess you're right." She glanced around. "Where are we anyways?"  
"Fluttershy's favorite restaurant. It reminds her of home, and they DO have excellent tables." He took another bite of the table. It splintered and made a crunching sound where he bit down.  
"Oh. Well, it's really not what I expected, but it's very nice." She paused when something hit her. "Hey." He hummed. "You said you had plans before you decided on this. What was it?"  
He shrugged. "Just some star gazing up close and seeing the making of a super nova. But, this is probably better. Less noise and more room to talk."  
Her jaw dropped. "Are you being serious?"  
"Completely."  
A small silence followed with him continuing to eat his table. Eventually the waitress pony came back expertly balancing a tray on her head. She bent down and slid it in front of the princess.  
"Will there be anything else?"  
Discord shook his head. "No, Bubbles. Just put that on my tab, dear."  
The burger was pretty good as she bit into it over and over,. The two ate in silence for what seemed like forever-  
"You seem pretty quiet."  
She jolted, almost dropping her water, and looked up at him. He still smiled with a raised brow. He no longer had his table so she assumed he finished eating.  
"O-Oh. Sorry. I just-I'm not familiar with this kinda stuff."  
"Surely you have been on a date before." His smile faded and his brow rose further. "With all these young stallions' sudden interest, I thought you'd at least go on a coffee date."  
She coughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Averting her eyes nervously. "I....uh....Went on one. And I'm the one who kinda asked him. B-B-But it's ok. We're good friends."  
"And you never accepted when someone else asked you?" He stroked his beard in thought. "How interesting."  
She shrugged. "They were interested, but their reasons weren't really that sincere."  
"Understandable." He waved a paw and a glass of chocolate milk appeared in it. "If their intentions weren't pure, then you shouldn't feel pressured to go." He took a gulp.  
"That's exactly how I feel!" She watched him chuckle and continue to drink. She had to admit she didn't expect Discord of all people to ask her out. Speaking of which- "Discord. Why intentions did you have for asking me?"  
He stopped mid sip and looked at her. "I guess it's finally that time, hmm?" He made his drink disappear with a flash, and leaned across the table. "I already told you last night, but knowing you, you'd want a more detailed answer. It's simple really."  
"Then why? Besides my obvious immortality."  
He chuckled again. "Besides that. Like I said before. You challenge me. Sure a chaotic life is plenty fun by itself, but what's life without a challenge every now and then? Hmm. Easy gets boring after a while. Plus-" He reached a hand over to boop her nose. "-You had some chaotic moments. I can name a few."  
She tutted. "Really? What?"  
He raised fingers as he spoke. "Oh. That time you cast those spells to change Fluttershy into a bat, make everypony want your smarty doll thing, have all those parasprites literally eat the town. And let's not forget when you switched everyone's cutie marks. Oh! What about the time you tried to figure out Pinkie's sense? Or when you thought I hypnotized everyone because you were jealous-"  
"Ok, ok!"  
He outright laughed at her sudden intervention. "Shall I continue?"  
"No. That's ok. I think I get the picture."  
He leaned back to his full height. "But, I guess the main reason is the old saying that opposites attract. And who is more opposite than us two?" He winked.  
And despite herself, she giggled and pointed at him.  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one with love logic," she teased.  
He placed a paw to his chest in mock shock. "My dear starbutt. Wouldn't it be chaos if I started using logic? Hmhm."  
The rest of the night was actually quite relaxing and his play on logic made her more at ease. By the time she noticed how late it was, Discord had already snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, they reappeared inside her library. She blinked again again at the uneasy feeling of being forced on her hooves without warning. When she looked back up at Discord, the spirit was floating next to her without the tux.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yes!," she happily shouted, "Tonight was better than I thought it would be." She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for treating me to such a lovely experience, Discord."  
His smile widened. "Think nothing of it. I rather enjoyed myself. Though I can't leave without giving you one last thing."  
"Oh? What's tha-"  
She froze as something warm pressed against her cheek. As quickly as it came it left, and Discord chuckled.  
"A good bye kiss. We should do this again sometime. Tata."  
In another flash of light, he was gone. Leaving her and her growing blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy x Storm Creature (The Storm Creature is called Blue in this.)

The tranquil morning trot through the woods had started off like any other. Peaceful with her listening to birds chirp and talking to her many furry friends.  
Though it took an unexpected turn when she accidentally discovered the creature in front of her.  
At first, she was frightened. Right there was none other than one of the defeated Storm King's minions. While most had fled upon his defeat or stuck around to seek forgiveness......She guessed this one was most likely hurt in the battle.  
His fur was damp and matted, his body was far too skinny for someone his size should be, and it looked like he had been there for a good while.  
She hesitated to do anything at first. I mean this was an enemy. Someone that could do her harm. But after some more thinking.....She relented and talked one of her bear friends into helping her take the strange creature back to her cottage. Once there, she cleaned him to the best of her abilities and healed whatever wounds she could.   
Which lead to the present. Said creature was now laying on the couch with a VERY angry bunny staring at him. All her other animals were too scared to go anywhere near him. Said bunny tapped his foot against the ground and gave the Pegasus a scowl before pointing a paw at him.  
"Now, now. That's no way to treat our guest. It's not his fault he was hurt." She carefully balanced a bowl of salad on her head before trotting over and expertly tilting her head down to slide it on the coffee table. "Besides, I couldn't just leave him out there to starve or really hurt. It just didn't seem right."  
The rabbit shook his head and made a few squeaks while waving his arms frantically.  
She gasped. "Angel! That wasn't a nice thing to say." He made more chittering sounds. "Yes. I know he worked for the mean king, but he was still hurt."  
She reached out a hoof gently pat said slumbering creature but froze when he lurched away. Angel squeaked before hopping away in terror.   
She stayed frozen as two blue eyes opened and looked directly at her. Neither moved a muscle as they continued having this staring contest.  
She slowly smiled and put her hoof back down. "U-Um....-" She trotted a few steps back. The creature following her every move. "H-Hi," she said barely over a whisper," You feeling better?"  
In an instant, the creature made a loud noise of some sort and lunged. She let out a squeal as two arms suddenly latched onto her and pulled her against a furry chest. At first, she froze in fright but soon calmed herself and tried to squirm free.  
Which didn't work out too well. She was suddenly held out and saw....his eyes crinkled up in a smile. She was pulled into another hug before she was able to squeeze out of his grip with a flap of her wings and hovered a little ways from him.  
"Um....Thank you for not hurting me. Uh...." Her eyes quickly darted to the bowl. She quickly picked it up before holding it out to him. "Are you hungry?"  
Instead of answering, he waved a hand and pointed at himself.  
"Um.....I don't understand."  
He then pointed to himself again before balling his fist and putting it to one of his eyes in a crying motion. She paused for a moment......but slowly a look of realization came over her.  
".....Are you the one that was really upset?"  
She gave a happy grunt and nodded vigerously  
She smiled. "Oh! It's you!" She giggled and smiled wider. "You poor thing here." She held the bowl out to him. "You're soo thin. You need to eat something."  
He leaned over to sniff at it before grabbing it suddenly and forcing his face into it. She watched startled as he devoured the contents within the bowl. When he finished, he held it out to her and gave a thrum.  
She blinked. "Oh. You want more?" He nodded. "Oh. Ok. I'll be right back." She grabbed the bowl before flying off.  
-About Three Bowls Later-  
He happily laid on the couch thrumming in content. The shy Pegasus smiled at him.  
"There you go. All better."  
He purred.  
"Um....I hope you don't mind me asking. But how did you get so hurt?"  
The creature paused before pointing at himself.  
"You?" His hand held up two fingers. "Two words?" He then hit the floor two times before holding up one finger. "First word. Two syllables." He made a wave motion. "......Water?" He grunted in approval before then raising his hand and making it go down.  
"Um....Watered down? Down stream? Under water?" He shook his head."........Waterfall?"  
He gave a grunt and pointed at her.  
".....You fell down a waterfall!?"  
That would explain why he was found on the riverbank. Last time she saw him was at Celestia's castle, and there was a rather large water fall under it. How he survived that fall and how he fell she'd never know.  
"Oh my goodness! You poor thing! I'm glad you're ok."  
He gave off a thrum.  
"What's your name?"  
He paused for a moment before reaching down and dragging one of his nails across the coffee table. She stared startled but soon realized he scratched a word into it.  
"......Blue? Is that your name?"  
He nodded and she smiled.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Blue. I'm Fluttershy."  
He gave a happy thrum and reached out to grab her again. Only to gently hold her against his chest in a hug. She only smiled and looked up at him. His purring and thrumming greatly reminded her of a giant cat. This storm creature. Or maybe Storm King's Minion? Maybe twilight would know what he is? Right now she just giggled and snuggled closer into his soft fur. But one thought made her freeze.

"Oh dear."  
He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"How am I going to explain this to Discord?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The STorm Creature meets Discord

How long had it been since she last saw her friend? About six maybe seven months? But that was ok. He usually went off to do his own thing in his own dimension. More so now since he had a marefriend.  
But, she didn't expect anything less of him. After all, this WAS the spirit of chaos and disharmony. But, he always managed to find time for his friends.  
Which lead to now.  
Dark blue eyes watched the yellow pony run to and fro. Confused, he grunted and pointed at her in question. She only ran into the kitchen.  
"I'm afraid I can't stop right now. Discord could arrive any moment," she shouted from the kitchen.  
A moment later, she returned expertly balancing a tray upon her head. The smell of freshly baked cookies hit him and made him give off a thrum. She carefully walked over to the coffee table before tilting her head down and sliding the tray onto it and looked up at him.  
"Did you make sure you looked nice?"  
He grunted and motioned up and down at himself.  
"Good. First impressions are always important. I just hope Discord doesn't do anything to make you uncomfortable." She paused for a moment, but looked back at him with a smile. "But, don't worry. Discord may look and act strange, but he's actually very nice once you get to know him."  
The creature made a noise and continued to watch the hurrying Pegasus.  
"My goodness. I'm running so behind. He could show up any-"  
A loud banging noise from the door got their attention.  
"......Moment."  
Startled from the noise, he silently watched her carefully walk over to it. What confused him though was that it wasn't the front door she walked to. It was the closet door. Another series of bangs came from it.  
She stopped a little ways from it. "Uh......The door's unlocked."  
There was a pause before the door suddenly flung open and a blur whooshed out of it. With an 'EEP!', she was snatched into the air and held out like a proud mother would their filly.  
"Why HELLO my dear little Fluttershy!," a loud voice boomed out, "It's been too long since I saw these kind eyes." A paw gently squished her cheeks together.  
He however watched stunned and silent from the couch. Right there floating in mid air was the strangest looking creature he'd ever seen. Even though he was facing away from him, he could see the strange horse like head and weird antlers. This being's body was like someone bred a sea serpent with a chimera and then glued some other parts from other animals onto him.  
He, or Discord as Fluttershy always called him, was still babbling and coddling her until she managed to pull away.  
"Discord. There's someone I want you to meet."  
"Oh, really? And WHO might it be this time? Hmm. Griffin? Breezie? Another hippie?"  
"No. Him." She pointed a hoof behind them.  
Discord turned right around and both froze as red and yellow eyes met dark blue ones. Fluttershy happily flew over near his head.  
"Discord. I'd like you to meet Blue. Blue, this is the friend I told you about."  
Both flinched when the spirit suddenly zoomed within inches of his face. His expression unreadable beyond possibly curious(?).  
"Hmmm." She scanned him slowly. "........You look awfully familiar. Did Fluttershy reform you too?" And eagle like hand tapped his chin. ".....Oh! I know! You must be a new pet. Good. About time you moved on from that white devil you call Angel."  
He heard her sigh. "No, Discord. Blue is a Storm Creature. You saw some at the Friendship Party a few months ago."  
Discord paused for a moment. "......Oh! You mean those blue lion creatures. Of course. You must've reformed one, eh?"  
"Um......Not exactly. Well....I guess in a way. But, Blue isn't here because I'm reforming him. He's a friend that needed a home."  
The spirit smiled before floating across from them. Snapping his.....lion paw(?) a flash of light appeared and he was sitting in some weird throne.  
"Oh. A new roommate. Well, why didn't you say so? I have a few interdimensional creatures that share my space.....Oh! Cookies."  
The Pegasus smiled. "Mmm hmm. Chocolate chip. Your favorite."  
Discord smiled before reaching over and grabbing it. Tossing it up and opening his mouth up enough for it to go straight down his throat. He reached for another but paused and hummed.  
"......What's wrong?"  
"Oh. Nothing much. It's just that you usually serve tea with these."  
"Oh, no! I forgot all about that! I'm so sorry. I'll be right back," she promised.  
With a flap of her wings, she zoomed from the small room and back into the kitchen. Blue watched her go.  
"Now then....." Blue flinched back when he found him inches from him again. "What say we have a friendly chat, hmm?" Blue leaned back. "As you ARE staying with dear Fluttershy, I must give you a fair warning. As a former villan myself, I know how hard Fluttershy takes it when someone betrays her trust. I don't expect any trouble from you, but know that I AM going to keep a VERY close eye on you.....We understand each other?"  
Blue nodded frantically making the spirit smile in satisfaction.  
"Good." He leaned back just as the Pegasus came back in with a tray in her hooves.  
"Sorry I didn't have time to heat up any. I hope ice tea will work."  
They spent a couple hours eating and chatting about life. Discord flashing Blue a knowing smile every few minutes or so.  
"-and that's how he came to live here with me."  
"Hmm. Interesting." His lion paw combed through his goat like beard.  
She hummed in agreement before holding up a pitcher. "More tea?"  
He held up an eagle claw. "No,no. I really must get going. You know how peaceful Twilight gets whenever I don't bug her."  
She giggled. "Don't make her too stressed. It's bad for her health."  
With a snap of his fingers, a flash of light appeared and the throne disappeared. The spirit stretched his body out and gave them a smile.  
"It was a nice evening. Let's do this again sometime."  
"But bring Twilight. I'm sure she'd love to meet Blue."  
"I'll be sure to do that. I know I enjoyed our little meeting." He flashed a fanged grin.  
Blue froze as he chuckled and raised a paw.  
"I really must be going. Chao."  
With another snap of his fingers, the being vanished without a trace.  
Smiling she turned to him. "See? Wasn't he nice? He's not scary at all."  
He remained frozen, not talking. Making her confused.  
"Um.....Are you alright?''


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike x Twilight

It had been a long day of work for the Princess of Friendship and her school.  
That's day's lesson had been pretty hectic since Chancellor Neighsay had once again tried to close down the school and brought a small mob of worried ponies behind him. Bringing up the same old argument of so many different species living together would cause nothing but destruction to Equestria.   
It took a whole hour to calm down the dilemma and even longer to get him to leave.  
So......yeah. The day had not been the best. Not the worst, but not the best.  
Right now at the moment, the soft pitter patter of purple feet was the only thing that echoed through the diamond hallways. The familiar young dragon made his way down the hall towards the sleeping chambers of said princess to make sure she was doing alright.  
Turning right, he walked a little more and came to a smaller room on the right side. He recognized this as the bedroom of his princess friend and smiled before going up and knocking on the door.  
"Twilight! Are you there?!"  
He waited a couple moments.........but no one answered. Confused, he reached up and knocked again, but louder.  
"Twilight? Are you ok in there?"  
Still no answer.  
Sighing, he shook his head and reached his hands out to place them on the door. With a grunt and shove, it opened.  
It wasn't too dark inside since it was still relatively early in the afternoon and the blinds were thinner than they appeared. He quietly stepped in and began to make his way towards the bed. Random books and scrolls lined the floor and he stumbled over a big one. He gave it a dirty look before continuing.  
Once at the bed, soft snoring signaled that she probably fell asleep from the long day. With a flap of his newfound wings, he easily scaled the bed and landed on the sheets with a small thump.  
Like he suspected, the purple alicorn was sound asleep. Mane and tail messy, bags under her eyes from long nights, and snoring softly. Rolling his eyes, he walked across the bed, pulling the blanket with him and covered her.  
She didn't wake up so he stood there and looked her over.......than at the books all over the room.  
"........Gee. Packing on the extra work, huh?"  
Of course, she didn't answer. Because of all the stressful work and duties, she fell asleep instantly most likely. In fact.....he couldn't remember last time she got a break. If she wasn't on friendship missions or attending to the school, she was busy doing her princess duties or battling/redeeming the occasional villain.   
She'd come a LONG way since the semi antisocial unicorn she used to be. Spending the days reading, studying, perfecting spells and potions, acing tests, studying, 'hanging out' with her friends, studying.......You get the picture.  
Honestly......he hated all the stress put upon, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Being just her royal assistant(and friend), there wasn't much he could do. What he REALLY didn't like was all the stereotypes always critizing her for not 'being proper' and 'not getting married.'  
The worst were the Canterlot nobles. And of them Blueblood. The ever spoiled stallion that always had to make her look bad to look better.  
She could do so much better than them. Heck! Even HE would be a better partner........Partner?  
He looked back at her.  
It was true they shared a strong bond and he was arguable her first friend other than her brother. Sure. Dragons aged slower than ponies, and even though some still considered him a 'baby' dragon, he wasn't really THAT younger than her in pony years........And Rarity?......Yeah. That spoke for itself. She was absolutely beautiful. He won't deny that, but....it seemed she'd never like him more than a friend or little brother.  
Twilight though....she was special. She gave him life, she choose to keep him and give him a purpose. She'd do anything for him.......just like he'd do anything for her.  
.......Is it possible he felt more for her? Even if it's just a one time crush? If yes.....What would she do if she found out he-?  
"Spike?"  
He blinked out of his deep thoughts and turned to see magenta eyes staring at him.  
"*yawn* What are you doing?"  
"Oh......Uh....Just thinking."  
"What about?"  
He gave a dry chuckle and looked at her.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
She yawned again before bringing up a hoof to wipe the sleep from her eyes before sitting up fully on the bed. She gave a groan as she stretched her wings out. She looked at him and gave a warm, almost motherly smile.   
''Well, what's there not to believe? Kinda a funny thing to ask when a little dragon is talking to a unicorn turned hero then a princess who then turned into a teacher for different species of Equestria." She gave a giggle of amusement.  
"Heh. Yeah. Funny."  
She still smiled and waited for him to speak........but soon that smile slowly faded when she saw his sad, almost guilty face. She cocked her head sideways and gave him a look over.  
".......Spike." He flinched. "Is everything ok?"  
"Well.....I...um.."  
"Yes?"  
"What would you do if someone said they liked you?....Like.....Liked you liked you. More than a friend."  
"........"  
She stared. What? Where did this question come from? By the looks of his nervous being, she guessed he must've over heard someone talking about her like that. Such a cute thing for Spike to be concerned for her like that. Last time he thought he was being replaced, he staged a whole fake crime scene.  
Never the less, she rolled her eyes and shook her head good willed. "C'mere you." Without warning, he was suddenly, scooped up into a hug and brought back when she leaned back against the pillows. "You silly little dragon. No one will ever replace you in my eyes. You'll always be my number one assistant."  
He held up a claw. "Uh.....And the answer to my question?"  
She smiled down at him. "Well.....To be honest.....I'd love to find someone as funny, kind, and adorable as you." She playfully gave him a nose boop....which he blushed a bit back. "But for now....My duty is to my students, and the people of Equestria. Maybe I'll find someone in the future, but for now-" She gave him a head nuzzle. "I'm fine right where I am. With the ponies and dragon I care about."  
His face lit up a pink scarlet and he hugged her back. Relief flooding over him. She wasn't expecting anypony to come along and she was too busy with the school. AND she wanted someone just like him. He still has that chance. To be the knight or dragon in this case......In shining armor.  
And be with his princess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy x Iron Will

The sweet smell of fruit was in the air as the sweet little Pegasus trotted along. The bag upon her back was only slightly heavy as she carried it around.  
"Iron Will does not get why little Pegasus is buying only fruit."  
She stopped looking at some bananas and glanced up at the much taller figure before smiling.   
"We're making fruit salad. Since Angel's friends ate all the fruit in my garden, I need to get some more."  
"Fruit......Salad?" He gave her a very confused look.  
"Mmm hmm. That's right."  
".....Iron Will does not understand. How does one turn fruit into vegetables for a salad? Do we need purple princess's help?"  
She giggled. "No, Silly. A fruit salad is a blend of a bunch of fruit mixed together. Like apples, oranges, and bananas." She gestured a hoof to the stand in front of her.  
".......Then that would make it a fruit cocktail."  
She giggled again. ''I guess you're right. But, I'm having guests over later and I need some fruit if I want to make it."  
He nodded. "Iron Will understands. Should Iron Will go find more fruit?"  
"That would be nice. Thank you."  
He smiled before trotting off himself towards the stands. She watched him go.  
"I do hope Discord behaves himself."  
Oh, yes. The Draconequus friend.  
It was quite the surprise for everyone when it was discovered that THE Princess of Friendship was in a relationship with the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony himself.  
Well, everypony except her. She naturally had been the one he confided in once his true feelings were discovered. She gushed and teased him about being attracted to someone so opposite of himself.  
His response was just as she expected. Red faced and huffy. Though, being the kind friend she was, encouraged him to finally admit his feelings to her. And on the day before Hearts and Hooves day no less. She smiled thinking about it.  
Although, he still seemed really reluctant about her dating somepony.......or should I say some minotaur.  
That's what this dinner was for. To get them to sit down and hopefully get to know each other....And speaking of Dinner. She just remembered she still needs those bananas.  
She turned....And almost immediately, bumped into someone. She shook her head and looked up at them.  
"Oh. Excuse me, Sir. I didn't mean to bump into you."  
A brown coated stallion looked down at her. "Why no problem. It's an honor to meet such a lovely young mare.~"  
"Oh. Uh......Well, thank you very much, Sir. Um.....Excuse me." She timidly stepped around him and trotted over to the stands. She heard him follow.  
"You're one of the saviors of Equestria, right? Fluttershy, right?"  
"Um....I guess so. I wouldn't call myself a savior or anything. I just helped, and yes that is my name."  
"Hmm." He leaned closer until he was just by her shoulder. "I never knew you were this cute.~"  
She flinched before slowly turning her head to look at him. He merely gave her a sultry look before wiggling his brows at her.  
"Oh......Well, thank you. But, I'm with someone else."  
"Oh, really? Who?"  
"The minotaur."  
"He paused.".......You mean the two legged cow monster that's walking around? *snort* That's a good joke."  
She gave him a look. "It's not a joke. He's a very successful speaker. And he's not a monster. He's a minotaur."  
"Ahahaha! *snort* Whatever you say, Precious. But, y'know-" He gave a sultry look with half lidded eyes and leaned closer. She whimpered and leaned away until her side hit the stand. He didn't stop until their faces were mere inches apart. "A REAL stallion can show you a good time.~"  
"Uh....N-No thank you."  
"Aw.~ C'mon. Bet I can make you into a real mare.~''  
"No means no." A shadow suddenly fell over them.The stallion looked up into the eyes of said minptaur who glared down at him. Basket of fruit in hand. "Iron Will doesn't like pony flirting with Iron Will's marefriend."  
The stallion surely but slowly backed away. Both males never loosing eye contact.  
"*psh* Whatever. Have a cow coltfriend for all I care."  
"COW?!" He leaned down until he was eye level with the stallion and snorted. "Now listen here, Puny Pony. Iron Will is no milking cow! Iron Will's the toughest, meanest minotaur to be born! If you don't shut your puny pony mouth, I'd hate to see what happens!"  
Some ponies backed away from the scene while others hid behind the stands. The stallion failed to flinch.  
"Now, now." Two tender hooves grabbed onto his shoulders. Gently pulling him back upright. "Let's not be rowdy. A lot of ponies worked really hard on these stands and it would be rude to destroy them."  
There was a pause.  
".....Hmph. Iron Will will not destroy anything for your sake."  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
The random stallion merely huffed and turned to trot away. "Whatever. She wasn't worth it."  
The minotaur snorted and turned away....only to freeze at what he said next.  
"I wouldn't want anything to do with a weak blunderfly anyways."  
All eyes (except for the trotting stallion) turned to the minotaur.  
"SOMEONE DISRESPECTS YOUR MARE! KICK HIM IN THE DAIRY AIR!!"  
He only had a moment to react before something hard rammed into him. Searing pain coursed through his hind quarters. He yelped as his body flew through the air........And landed with a crash into a cart of rotten fruit.  
A hateful snort was all he gave before turning back to the shocked Pegasus.  
"So.....uh.....How much for the bananas?"  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................

A low groan was heard as the purple alicorn rubbed a hoof over the serpent like creature's body.  
"Now do you believe he's good for her?"  
He groaned. "I suppose so. He did save her dignity."  
"Good. Just don't forget we also have dinner with them."  
He muttered under his breath making her shake her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garble x Rainbow Dash

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.  
An angry snort escaped his snout and his fangs clenched harder at the sight of the familiar Pegasus who just glared down at him from the cloud she sat upon.  
Her pink eyes and multi colored hair were easily recognizable from the two encounters he could clearly remember. The first time was when she and two other puny ponies had snuck into his territory and helped that runty, puny pony loving dragon escape. The second time was during his favorite sport. She had tricked......no, no......cheated him out of the perfect surfing board and......was strong enough to throw a boulder back at him.  
A BOULDER!! What kind of pony was strong enough to throw A BOULDER OF SOLID ROCK back at him?! Without magic?!  
He couldn't get over it. This called for a final show down. He had originally came here to challenge Spike for a final fight to finally settle things as Lord Ember suggested.....Well, those weren't her exact words.  
After a few weeks of aggressive behavior and nonstop mumbling about ponies, Ember suggested (demanded) he'd go and get things straightened out between them. And instead of Spike, he found this rainbow maned mess of colors.  
Her glare was returned in full. "AAAAAnd what are YOU doing here?"  
"None of your business!"  
This made her scowl before standing up, stretching out her body, and jumping off the cloud. She hovered down until she landed in front of him. Giving a look that could crack a diamond.  
"It is my business if you're here ta cause trouble. You dragons haven't really been 'hospitable' despite Ember making you 'make peace' with us."  
"Gee. I wonder why? You invade our turf, disguise yourselves as us, ruin my chances at becoming Dragon Lord, embarrass me, and steal my board!," he roared at her. The loud volume made her wince.  
"Wow. And I always thought Pinkie was the motor mouth. And I HAD to take it from you. Equestria was counting on it, and you only embarrassed yourself."  
He growled before leaning down to point a claw at her. She failed to flinch. "You tricked me!"  
She only glared at it before smacking it away. "Only because you were so focused on winning that you didn't think things through. I used ta do it all the time. Rookie mistake."  
He snorted. "Whatever. I'm not here for you anyways." He attempted to step around her, only for her to block his way.  
"Then what ARE you here for? It better not be Spike."  
"So what if it is? It's none of your business."  
"It IS my business if you want to hurt one of my friends!," she yelled pushing her face into his.  
He growled and snorted before baring his fangs back at her. He'd be a puny filly if he were to let some bucking rainbow pony get the best of him. But still, she didn't back down or show any kind of fear. Instead, she bared her teeth right back and glared.  
This continued for a few more moments before her face turned into one of curiosity.......then a sly smile. He watched her step away before giving him a grin.  
"You're right."  
He stared at her.".......What?"  
"I said you're right. Technically this is just between you and Spike, and none of my business. So why get involved?"  
He stared at her for a few more moments before smirking. "Heh. Glad you finally got that through your head. Now outta my way! I got some unfinished business." He was blocked when she suddenly held up her hoof.  
"Hold up. You still have business with me."  
"But, you agreed to stay out of it."  
"Yeah. I said this-" She motioned to the ground. "-was between you and Spike. But, you still have business with me, Rarity, and Twi."  
"...........Huh?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeesh. Look. Like you said. The three of us invaded your turf, helped Spike, then Rares and Twi invaded your turf AGAIN during the Dragon Lord quest thing, and then I supposedly tricked and embarrassed you later."  
He crossed his arms. "And what are you suggesting? Ember said we couldn't harm ponies."  
She raised her hoof. "She never said we couldn't have competitions."  
"........I'm listening."  
"Let's have a little bet."  
He hummed in thought. A chance to not only get back at one but all three of the ponies that crossed him AND Spike all in one day? It sounded too good to be true especially considering that look on her face. Then again, that boulder DID hurt.  
"Exactly what did you have in mind?"  
She raised a hoof to point at a tall mountain. "On top of that mountain is an old dragon's cave. First one there wins."  
"What's the catch?"  
She smiled wider. "If I win, you and Spike TALK your problems out and never bother him again."  
"But if I win, you and those other two ponies get to watch me give it to him. And no one gets to stop me from doing it."  
"Fine. Then, you'll do it?"  
"Only because I know you'll win."  
She shook her head. "Over confident much?"  
He snorted. "Then prove me wrong."  
"Fine!" She turned and suddenly got into a cat like pounce position with her wings outspread and her flank stuck up in the air.  
".........." He stared at her for a moment before raising a brow. "Y'know if ya had any decency, you'd dye your hair all one color besides that eye sore of rainbowfied mess."  
She stared back at him. "Decency? You actually have the guts to talk to me about decency?"  
"Look. Even I have standards."  
She groaned. "If it bothers you THAT much, then just get over here so we can race. Unless, of course, you're gonna back out because of decency."  
He growled before stepping around her, still looking away, and went to her side before getting down on all fours.  
"See? It wasn't that hard."  
"*Pfft* Whatever. Let's just start this thing."  
"If you say so." She looked back with a determined face. Her wings stretched out wider and her eyes narrowed as adrenaline naturally coursed through her veins. "On your mark. Get se-"  
"GO!"  
A sudden flap of wings was heard before she felt a whoosh of wind and dust was thrown in her face. She coughed and reared back before looking up. A red figure was winging through the sky.  
"HEY!! That's cheating!" She flapped her own wings and took off into the sky after him.  
Wind rushed past her as her wings beat the air. Carrying her higher and slowly closer to the red dragon. Luckily her smaller, lighter form was easier to zip through the sky than his bulkier form.  
She was just a few wingbeats away from him when he must've sensed her presence because he looked over his shoulder and grit his fangs.  
"Why can't you just give up already?!"  
"HEY! You cheated and took off before I was ready!"  
"Whatever! Why don't you go play dress up with that pretty rainbow hair?" He sneered at her scowl.  
She looked as if she was about to shout something back.....but stopped and looked in front of them. Her eyes widened before she pointed a hoof.  
"LOOK OUT!!"  
He tutted. "Yeah. Like I believe-"  
"TREE!!"  
He whipped forward.......and yelled.  
A tree (which was taller than all the others) was right in front of him. He flared his wings out like a parachute to stop himself. But, it was too late.  
A large crash was heard as his body collided with the plant. Terrible pain course through him as he descended downwards. Branches snapped and broke under his weight. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the ground below.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"Uuuuuuuuh."  
A low groan sounded out. All there was, was darkness. Slowly, his eyes opened. All he saw was a colored mess. He bliked confused before he realized that it was hair.  
Long hair attached to somepony's rump.  
At first, he didn't do anything, but then he let out a low growl at her.  
"Are you kidding me?! Get your flank outta my face!"  
Startled, she whipped around and saw him awake.  
".......Well, look who woke up."  
"Shut it!.....Where am I?"  
He looked at his surroundings. He was in a bed in what looked like a VERY clean room.  
"The Ponyville Health Center. You blacked out after hitting the ground. You aren't easy to drag either."  
"Well.......I demand a rematch!"  
She rolled her eyes. "I knew you would say that. Look. The doc said you should be fine, but you have to rest for a while. You crashed pretty hard. And I don't want you hurting yourself more."  
"*tch* What do ponies know?"  
"I knew you would run into that tree."  
"........"  
"I DID warn you."  
"Yeah, yeah. I still want a rematch."  
She scowled before jabbing a hoof to his chest. "Alright, Buddy! Listen up! You are THE most impossible dragon I've ever met! You're rude, a cheater, don't listen, and overall a big JERK!!"  
He winced from the loud volume. She just held her ground.  
"But......I decided to be the bigger mare and help you out."  
"I-"  
"Was knocked out because you didn't listen. I made the same mistake."  
".....Then if I'm a 'jerk', why'd ya even bother helping me out?"  
"Because you ARE just a visitor to Ponyville and Ember expects you to NOT hurt us. So I assumed she'd want us to help you out. Even IF you did a rookie mistake."  
"Mistake?", he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Running into the tree."  
He paused for a moment. "........Oh yeah. That hurt."  
"That shows you have SOME understanding of your mistakes."  
"......I-"  
"Excuse me."  
Both looked over. A mare in a white hat with a red cross looked at them from the doorway.  
"I'm afraid visiting hours are over."  
"Alright. I'll be right out." She looked back at him. "Better rest up. I don't want ya too tired when I beat ya."  
"Heh. We'll see."  
She smiled before turning and trotting away, but stopped in the doorway when she heard a voice.  
"Thanks."  
"......What?"  
"I said thanks. You ponies have trouble hearing or something? I'm not gonna say it again." He looked the other way.  
".........Well, your welcome. And by the way....saying thanks isn't something a puny pony would do."  
"*pfft* Whatever."  
She trotted away with a smirk on her face and him looking at her leaving form.  
".......She better not tell anyone I said that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity x Capper

The bright lights flashed and elegant music could heard from all around.  
It was a lot to take in for one feline in particular. All the fancy gowns and other things weren't exactly common where he was from. Heck. Brightly colored pastel ponies weren't even common.  
But, it was nice of one of them to invite him to such a grand event quite like this.  
"Well, I've never seen anything quite like this."  
It was true. All the fancy decorations bedazzled the whole palace and it seemed everyone from royal delegates and neighbor royals to famous pop stars and fashion idols were there. He also thought he spotted a Wonderbolt the rainbow pony always talked about.  
"You've been here before. Don't you remember?" He looked down to the white unicorn. She continued. "When you helped defeat the Storm King and his grubby henchmen."  
"Yes, but THAT was when the palace was attacked. I'm talking about this big ol' party you guys are throwing." He gestured a paw to the ballroom and everyone around them. "I've never seen so many prima donnas and casa novas in one place."  
She took a quick glance around. "Well, this IS the Grand Galloping Gala. Lots of really important people are here."  
"Lots of stuck ups and snobs, too."  
He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been somewhat curious about the event. After all, it's not everyday a hero of Equestria asked you to be their extra for a gala. It WAS more crowded than he was used to and it seemed that everywhere he turned there was some stuck up royal or snobby rich person.  
"Oh, come now. You met Sapphire Shores and she was more than polite. Not all royals and high socialites are stuck up or snobby."  
He pulled at his bowtie. "I guess so. But, this is more sophisticated than that friendship festival."  
She gave him a smile.  
She guessed she couldn't blame him for how he felt. He spent most of his life in a cruddy rundown village. Living with thieves, criminals, and just horrible people in general. Despite his charming demeanor and gentleman personality, there was still some wild cat left in him.   
Proven when he took great delight in using Spike as a flame thrower and burning the backsides of the Storm King's minions.  
"Would you like to step outside with me? It's less crowded out there."  
He perked up. "Darling, now you're taking my language."  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
He bowed extending one of his arms. "Lead the way my snow white beauty.~"  
She giggled before trotting past him. He followed behind, careful to not step on her dress..  
She guided him past rows of fancy ponies. He noticed some gave him dirty looks but he choose to ignore it. They eventually came to a small entrance leading to the vast garden outside. Stepping out, a whole new scene greeted them.  
Soft lights were hung on the trees as V.I.P. s sat at small table around the flowering bushes. Waiters trotted to and fro with orders.  
She turned to him. "Well, what do you think?"  
"You're right. It is a lot more quite."   
She giggled. "Follow me."  
"You sure they'll let us in?," he said as he turned to follow her again.  
"Trust me, Darling. I know exactly what to do."  
They went over to two buff looking royal guards. They merely eyed them.  
"......Yes?"  
"Rarity and Capper for table one please."  
The one who spoke to them glanced over at his partner who looked over a clipboard carefully before nodding. He then proceeded to step aside for them both.  
"Thank you kindly."  
He followed her in looking slightly impressed. "Well well. Looks like someone came prepared."  
"But, of course. One can never truly be too prepared for what happens."  
"I'll give you that one."  
They stopped when they came to a small table in the back. She gestured for him to sit down. He did and she sat across from him. He was still a bit taller than her though. Considering the tables were pony size and their seats were just fancy pillows on the ground.  
"This is nice. " He examined the lacey tablecloth. "This would've fetched a very nice price back home."  
"Well, you live in Ponyville now, don't you? You don't have to worry about that anymore."  
He smiled. "....I guess you're right. *sniff sniff* Say. That chao they're serving smells great."  
"Oh. Well, then." Her horn lit up in a light blue aura and a small pamphlet (which he assumed was the menu) also glowed blue and floated up to her face before opening. "Let's order shall we? I personally like the fruit cocktail, but for you there's a separate-" She stopped when she noticed he was staring at her. Head in paw. ".....Is something the matter?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't help but notice how the lights make that gold dress of yours shine.~ It's like the stars themselves made you their canvas.~"  
She giggled and her cheeks turned a bright pink. "You charm me, Sir.~"  
"That's what I was goin' for, Darlin'~," he purred out (literally) before winking. Making her giggle again.  
"*A-HEM!*"  
She froze as someone cleared their throat behind her. She barely noticed Capper looking confused behind her.  
"......Um. Can I help you?"  
"You can by not talking to me. I'm here for someone who MIGHT be worth my while."  
She groaned before slowly looking behind her."  
"Oh. It's you."  
A blonde stallion looked down at her. Capper looked between them confused.   
"......You two know each other?"  
"Yes."   
"Unfortunately."  
They stared at each other a little more before he finally spoke.  
"I see you still like pet cats."  
"Excuse me. I did NOT just hear you call me a pet."  
"Easy there, Dear." She gave him an assured look. "He's not worth fussing over. Believe me......And speaking of you. What do you want?"  
He stared boredly at her. "I don't wish to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to the point." Using a hoof, he flipped his mane. "Princess Twilight refused my invitation to join me for an important ball next week because of a.....crude snake creature."  
"Discord," she said knowingly.  
"I require someone acceptable to accompany me to that ball. As you are quite famous for your countless fashion lines and saving Equestria, you would be an acceptable date."  
"..............Are you serious?!" Her loud volume caused some to look at them. "After you insulted my friends and used me as a cake shield, you have the nerve to ask me to be your date?!"  
"You weren't my first choice either. Like I said, I need someone acceptable."  
She growled. "Why you-!"  
"Now now." The anthro feline held his paws up, getting their attention. He wouldn't let some stuck up rich boy make her look bad. Not after her kindness. "Just hold on a minute. What's you say you're name was?"  
He scoffed. "PRINCE Blueblood. Nephew of The Royal Sisters and cousin of Princess Mi Amora Cadenza. But, you wouldn't know where you're from."  
He ignored the last part. "Ok. So....Basically you. A prince. Come over here. After being turned down by Princess Twilight, and insult one of her friends. Who is also a famous designer and hero, like you just said, and expect her to do what YOU want?"  
Everyone closest to them had stopped what they were doing and watched the scene. Even one of the waiters. He stayed silent so he continued.   
"And might I also add was INVITED to this shindig by your aunts themselves. So basically you, Your Highness, are insulting a friend of the princesses, your aunts' guest, AND somepony who saved your bucking hind quarters multiple times......I say you are being very rude. And trust me when I say she's more than just 'acceptable.'"  
"Well....I....I..." He looked around at the watching ponies as the cat only smiled calmly at him. "I never!" With a huff, he turned around, stuck his nose in the air, and trotted away with a flick of his tail.  
Absolutely astonished, Rarity slowly turned to look at him.  
"......I can't believe you just did that. And for me?"  
He smiled. "Well, I wasn't about to let a prince get something wrong. Especially about my lovely starlight canvas.~"  
He winked making her giggle again.  
"Now.....about that food."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity x Rover (He's one of the Diamond Dog trio we've seen)

"Why does pony give Rover bath?"  
Another bucket of water was dumped over his head as he quickly closed his eyes. He ended up shaking and sending water all droplets all over the unicorn.  
She yelped and turned her head away.  
"Sorry, Pony."  
She groaned before making a towel float over to her and began to delicately pat her face. "I have a name you know. And to answer your question, I agreed to let you stay until Fluttershy can locate your friends. While you're here, I will not have your bad hygiene ruining the fresh scent of my boutique."  
She gave him a stern look before turning away.  
It was quite the predicament she had gotten herself into.  
Fluttershy, bless her heart, had found the poor mutt near death of starvation after his pack had moved territories. Naturally, she had taken him in and nourished him back to health. They had also learnt a few things about him. Like his name and how he was left behind (Too busy digging up gems to notice his pack left). And that he was very intimidating to Fluttershy's other animals......Which meant he had to stay somewhere else.  
No one would take him willingly except for Twilight who beamed at the chance to study another race, but that was out of the question because 1. Spike didn't trust him (and for good reason) and 2. Twilight's castle was literally made of gem. They were afraid he might end up clawing a chunk out of it.  
The only reason she agreed was because Rainbow Dash oh so kindly pointed out that her element was the Element of Generosity.......and because Fluttershy had begged her to do it. Though she still hadn't forgiven him and his friends for pony-napping her and practically making her into a work horse.  
Looking around, she spotted the small wash cloth and used her magic to levitate it up and over to the tub.  
When she noticed how bad he smelt.......She instantly demanded that he take a bath. He refused and only agreed after she promised to give him gems after. She made sure to scrub him long and hard everywhere until all the years worth of dirt and grime had washed away. It took her AGES to get the smell out of his collar and vest.  
She trotted back over to the tub. "Bend down, if you please."  
"Why?"  
""Because I have yet to clean your ears and I meant what I said about making sure you had good hygiene. Unless, of course, you don't want the gems."  
He winced and pinned his ears back.  
This made her raise an eyebrow. "What is it now?"  
"They're sensitive."  
"I promise I'll be gentle. Now down boy!"  
He winced again, but did NOT want to experience her complaining after what happened before. He reluctantly bent down low enough for her to get a look at the insides of his ears.  
"Goodness!," she gasped, "No wonder you don't listen. You probably couldn't hear me very well with this gunk in there." She tutted before gently pressing the cloth into his ear.  
A good ten minutes later she had cleaned his ears all out. He winced before reaching up to caress them. That was a bad idea as pain shot throughout his head.  
"OOooow-rooh! It hurts," he whined.  
"Well, that is understandable considering this is probably the first time having a proper cleaning." She gave the now dirty rag a disgruntled look before tossing it with the other filthy laundry.  
"Will pony let me get out of tub now?"  
"Hmm? Oh. Yes, yes. Go right ahead. Just don't-"  
He jumped straight out of the tub and instantly shook himself. Water went everywhere and unfortunately all over her as well.  
"AH!" She looked down at her now soaked body. "......Mmmmmm."  
"Uh.......Sorry, Pony."  
"Rarity!......It's Rarity. *sigh* You don't see me calling you Diamond Dog all the time."  
"Sorry....Rarity."  
".......*sigh*" She shook her head before making her horn glow. A nearby cabinet opened before a white towel came floating out in a blue aura. It quickly went to work drying her off. "It's quite alright. But you should really....how do they say....look before you leap. And shake."  
He watched as she trotted over to the door, opening it before stepping out. The whole time drying herself. He waited for maybe five minutes before she came back into the bathroom. She laid down some odd objects by the sink and he tilted his head confused.  
"What are those?"  
"Well, these-" She gestured with a hoof. "-are what we use to keep our mouths clean and keep bad breath away." Using her horn, she levitated the two objects up to him. "This one is called a tooth brush, while the other is called tooth paste. Together, the make your teeth healthy, white, and free of smell."  
He leaned over to sniff at the objects, before reeling back with a huff.  
The overbearing smell of mint hit him like a punch to the gut. His scrunched up face made her look up at him in concern.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Yes! It smells!"  
"Oh, pish posh. It's not near as horrid as your breath."  
"Diamond Dogs have better noses than ponies," he huffed, "Can smell better."  
"Well. I'm sorry if it 'smells', but I prefer you don't stink at all."  
"Hmph."  
"Look. I frankly don't like you much either, but the least you can do is cooperate."  
"I don't have to. Rover is leader of his pack. He is the Alpha Dog!"  
"Funny. I didn't think they would leave their alpha behind!"  
"RRrrrrr. Puny pony!"  
"Rabid dog!"  
"Cat lover!"  
"Dirty mutt!"  
"UGLY OLD PALE DONKEY!!"  
Silence.  
Panting from the angry yelling, he noticed her silent, wide eyed form. Slowly, she came out of her stupor and scowled at him.  
"Alright! Now see here you scoundrel!" She pushed her face right into his, making him lean back. ''I have had quite enough of you are your attitude! I STILL haven't gotten over how I was treated like a slave and kidnapped! The ONLY reason I agreed to take you in is because Fluttershy is my friend. And I want to keep my reputation as the Element of Generosity in tack."  
His ears went back as she roughly jabbed his chest with her hoof.  
"You may have been Alpha of your kind, but HERE!" She stamped her hoof back down. "Rarity is the fashion queen of this boutique. ME! Not you!"  
He continued to stare silently at the unicorn. How could such a pretty thing be so.....intimidating? Yet.......intriguing.  
"Now....SIT!"  
He did as she commanded.  
"Stay! Now open your mouth!"  
He hesitated.....before willingly opening his jaws.  
"Good boy. I promise I'll be gentle."  
It was a strange sensation feeling the bristled object scrape across his fangs. But as she promised, she was really gentle doing it.  
"There. All done."  
Immediately, he went over to the bathroom sink and turned it on. Spitting and lapping up the water to get the awfully strong taste out of his mouth.  
"There. Now, if you excuse me, I have an order that needs finishing." She turned to walk away but accidentally stepped on his tail making him yelp. "Oh, my! I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"No. Rarity no hurt."  
"Oh, good. I would've felt bad if I did. Well, I'm off to finish the order before bed. Your collar and vest are drying in the back room if you need them." She turned, careful to not step on his tail, and trotted away.  
He silently watched her go before wagging his tail.  
"Pretty.....tough pony."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity x Steven Magnet

A cool breeze made it's way over them as Celestia's sun shown down on the world.   
The sweet smell of a rose garden across the river in front of her only added to the breathtaking scene.....It also didn't hurt that her date was also very nice looking.  
"So, tell me, my dear." He leaned down to get a better look at her. "How is your new boutique in Canterlot doing? Hmm. I heard it's all the rage now a days with all the latest fashions you have."  
She took a sip of her tea before carefully levitating the cup back down with a small clink. "Very well, thank you very much. But, I must admit, not all the fashions displayed are mine."  
He raised a brow. "Oh, really?"  
"Yes. There are honestly so many young and inspiring designers out there that deserves a chance to have their creations seen by all who have an eye for fashion."  
"Why.....That's mighty generous of you. But, isn't it hard managing both shops between here and Ponyville?" He watched as she poured herself another cup. ''I mean, it's a long distance between both places and not to mention all the other work you do."  
"Not at all." She smiled before levitating the cup up and over to her lips. Tasting the sweet drink fill her mouth. Smacking her lips before looking back up at him. "It can be a hoof-full at times, but Sassy Saddles and my other assistants usually keep things in line here in Canterlot. And I never take more than I can handle."  
"Oh, my. What a wonderful work system." He leaned back up to his full height. "A young lady that can manage all that and still be a generous soul is something that's not easily done."  
"Oh! Well, thank you kindly. And speaking of Ponyville....How is Cranky doing?"  
Oh, yes. The donkey that Steven had so many adventures with.  
In fact, she hadn't seen him for a while after Cranky and Mitilda's wedding. Most of which she missed because of a bug bear problem.  
A chance encounter is what lead to this meeting.  
After a visit with Zecora, to get some exotic fabrics from her homeland, she stumbled upon the same river where she first met him....And there he was. Examining pearls from the depths of the river he collected.  
He had spotted her first and asked what she was doing all the way out in the Everfree Forest. She had shown him her fabrics and he in turn shown her his pearls. They talked for a little longer before he eventually confessed to being lonely.  
It must've been lonely being a sea monster and living all alone in the Everfree Forest. Not to mention all the dangers of the forest itself to look out for. Not many were willing to come into the forest.  
She suggested he come by and see her at the boutique sometime. He did just that and things couldn't have gone better.  
It was discovered that they had a lot in common. Tastes, an eye for fashion, mannerisms, and even Opal seemed to like him (though that just might be because of his fishy appearance).  
Though she REALLY didn't see it coming when he asked her out to lunch.  
He waved a hand. "Oh, just fine. That old donkey's never been happier. Though he still complains about being bald."  
She smiled. "Well, he's always welcome to come by the boutique. There's plenty of wigs for him to choose from."  
"I'll be sure to tell him that. Although-" He leaned down ounce more to give her a grin. "-I don't think any of those wigs compare to your natural looks.~"  
She placed a hoof to her chest. "You charm me, Sir.~"  
"Hehe. That's what I was going for, Sweetie.~" He winked making her giggle.  
"I say. Ms. Rarity, is that you?"  
Both looked up.   
Standing there were two stallions. One she was happy to see and one......not so much.  
"Fancy Pants! What a nice surprise!.......Oh. Hello, Your Highness."  
The blonde stallion huffed and turned his nose. His college paid him no mind.  
"I'm glad to say the same. I see you're with a friend." He gave a smile up to the sea serpent. ''I don't believe we've met."  
"Oh! Steven, this is Fancy Pants. An old acquaintance of mine. How's Fluer?"  
"Charmed to meet you." He gave a nod to the unicorn.  
"Likewise. And Fluer is just fine. Thank you."  
"*A-HEM!*" The blonde stallion gave them a dirty look.  
She groaned. "Uuh. Pardon me. Prince Blue Blood. Princess Celestia and Luna's great, great.....something nephew."  
"Glad to meet you."  
He only gave him a glare. "A sea serpent? In the Canterlot Park Grounds? Honestly, what's next?"  
"I beg your pardon?!" She leaned forward.  
"Now, Your Highness." He gave him a glance. "Princess Celestia did say the park was open to everypony. Which includes serpents."  
".......Hmph. Very well." He looked back at her. "But, I expected someone of your status to associate with some more....appropriate." He gave the serpent another glare.  
"How dare you! I-"  
"Say. That's some nice hair you got. What do you use?"  
All three looked up at him.  
"I beg your pardon."  
"You know." He pointed to his own head. "Must be hard keeping it yellow all the time. What air ointment do you use?"  
Prince Blue Blood only stared dumbfounded at him while the serpent smiled back innocently before sniffing the air.  
"Ooh! Sunbright # 5. Excellent choice. I would've personally went with # 4. More natural looking."  
Rarity was now snickering with her hooves over her mouth and Fancy Pants only smiled.  
"Well, I never!" He turned and with a huff, trotted away with his nose in the air.   
"Well....I suppose I should go after him. We have some business to discuss." He turned to her. "Care to join us for lunch?"  
"No, thank you. I just ate. And I must be going soon."  
He nodded. "Very well. It was nice to see you both." With that he turned and trotted after the prince.  
"........In all serious though-" She looked up at him. "I really must be going."  
"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry to see you off so soon. But, alas, parting is such sweet sorrow." He gently grasped one of her arms making her giggle. "Until next time?"  
She smiled.  
"I wouldn't miss it. But maybe next time, we should pick a less sophisticated place."


End file.
